Waving Through a Window
'Waving Through a Window' is a single released under the Owl City project by Adam Young. It was released on 23rd June 2017 and acts as a cover of the song of the same name from Dear Evan Hansen. Rate Waving Through a Window 5 4 3 2 1 Track Listing Adam's Comments Taken from Owl City's Facebook account: “When I was approached… the lyrics immediately resonated with me. It almost felt like it was written about my own life story. Having now had the opportunity to collaborate on my own version of the song, the experience has become even more surreal. When I was first introduced to the character of Evan Hansen, I felt like I was watching myself in high school. I knew how it felt being on the outside looking in. I knew how it felt waving through the window, wondering if anyone was waving back at me. I had terrible social anxiety, I was painfully shy, I didn’t have many friends and I rarely spoke to my classmates. I viewed social interaction as a threat, not as an opportunity to share. So I withdrew from the world around me and poured myself into my music because it was the one thing that made me feel adequate. In the same way, Evan took to writing letters, I took to writing music in order to deal with the troubles of life.” Chart Performance Waving Through a Window has currently not made any known chart impact. Lyrics I've learned to slam on the brake Before I even turn the key Before I make the mistake Before I lead with the worst of me Give them no reason to stare No slipping up if you slip away So I got nothing to share No, I got nothing to say Step out, step out of the sun If you keep getting burned Step out, step out of the sun Because you've learned, because you've learned On the outside, always looking in Will I ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass I'm waving through a window I try to speak, but nobody can hear So I wait around for an answer to appear While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass I'm waving through a window, oh Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? We start with stars in our eyes We start believing that we belong But every sun doesn't rise And no one tells you where you went wrong Step out, step out of the sun If you keep getting burned Step out, step out of the sun Because you've learned, because you've learned On the outside, always looking in Will I ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass Waving through a window I try to speak, but nobody can hear So I wait around for an answer to appear While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass Waving through a window, oh Can anybody see, is anybody waving? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It's like I never made a sound Will I ever make a sound? On the outside, always looking in Will I ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass Waving through a window I try to speak, but nobody can hear So I wait around for an answer to appear While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass Waving through a window, oh Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (Ooh) Is anybody waving? Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh Live Performances Gallery Wtaw2.jpg|Official cover Trivia Category:Owl City Category:Covers Category:Non-album Tracks Category:Complete Articles Category:Songs